


Well Then I Guess it's Goodnight Mr Murdock

by Notawriterjustalurker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker
Summary: It's been a long time since Matt walked Karen home.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Well Then I Guess it's Goodnight Mr Murdock

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple one I couldn't resist writing for these two. Hope you enjoy ☺️

Karen felt her heart rate creeping steadily upwards as they approached the steps of her apartment.The drawing night was clawing at the soft amber glow cast by the street lights, the sound of the city was all around them, the feeling of Matt's presence beside her becoming ever more noticeable as their place of departure drew nearer. She found herself thinking about that night again, how much she didn't want it to end and about how the chaos that was to follow shortly after changed both their lives forever.

Karen, now very aware of her increasingly rapid heart beat was keen to deflect attention away from herself knowing Matt would be aware of the change in her body and the extremely coincidental timing, a subject she didn't really plan on discussing with him tonight.

"Today went well" she said.

Matt gave her a kind smile of agreement.

"You did amazing today."

" _We_ did amazing" she tried to brush off the compliment but she was already blushing.

Tonight they had not returned from a date, Karen was not nervously playing with her hair or biting her lip in anticipation of a kiss. All Matt was doing was accompanying her home from a client meeting that happened to be across her end of town, it had been a successful one too, her and Matt made a great team at work, just the two of them. Karen was charmingly disarming and Matt scarily unimposing all things considered, and so to end a successful day Matt had offered to walk her home, she had had an arm full of files at the time and she didn't really have an excuse to decline nor did she want to - now of course she was regretting it entirely, they stood at the steps where they had once made out together and it was all her damned mind could think about 

"This is familiar." a smirk flickered across Matt's lips but he bit it back quickly. 

Karen cleared her throat, also holding her lips back from breaking into a smile. 

"I'm glad it wasn't just me."

"Of course not." he reassured her. She felt her stomach lurch nervously.

If she was honest she wasn't sure why this was the first time he had walked her here since that night years ago. There had been many other times where he could have offered. She considered for a moment that maybe he had been avoiding coming here because of that same association with the uncomfortable, bitter sweet memories it dragged up - she stopped short of that notion because frankly, it was far to grandiose. 

"Thanks for walking me home." Karen said, unsure of what else to say and unsure of whether her desire to end this heated awkwardness was stronger than her desire to know what Matt was thinking.

"It's no trouble."

"Well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she added regretfully and it felt like the final noose around the neck of this conversation, diminished before it could even begin.

"Karen."

He spoke as she planted her foot on the second to last step from the top and there was something so sincere in his voice that she knew he was going to say something important. She half turned on the step to face him again.

"I can't ignore it" 

She watched him as he shuffled uncomfortably, she could tell he thought he was already overstepping. Truth is, he was, and they'd talked about how that made her uneasy, agreeing he'd try his best to not make it obvious so she could at least pretend to live under the illusion that her privacy was still her own.

"I think about it too." 

He didn't have explain what he meant although she was inclined to make him do so anyway, after all Matt was known to be cryptic about his feelings and she'd figured she'd had quite enough of having her hopes dashed in the past years.  
  
"I know a lots happened between us since then" he continued.

Karen nodded, gravitating towards him again almost subconsciously.

"It was a perfect night" Karen said.

Matt nodded. "I should have told you who I was sooner. I regret it everyday" 

"I understand why you didn't." 

He smiled sweetly at her. Acknowledging her kindness, her ability to forgive him even when he was unable to forgive himself. "Karen, I don't know what to do." 

"About what?" She felt his soft grip on her wrists, his thumb ever so gently circling her skin.

"Kissing you." He said.

Karen felt the cool night air suddenly still around her body. Coming from anyone else it would have been corny - but not from Matt, because with Matt it was fair to assume he was reacting to the deluge of signs and signals from her body and that if this was him asking for permission, he probably already knew the answer. 

"That depends." she said, her voice shaking.

He paused, thinking about what that could mean - her body certainly wasn't protesting. With a hand threaded through her hair - the way he knew she liked it, he drew close enough for their noses to touch.

And then he pressed his lips into hers. 

Barely moving, feeling him exhale gently against her mouth like it was a relief to be against her skin again. She began to kiss him back, turning her head slightly, inviting him in - her hands already on his chest, neck, through his hair and oh - it felt different this time. His mouth felt hungry. He was using all of his senses to their full advantage, devouring her taste, her scent - her energy. He had transported her to another place entirely - she was not stood outside the front steps of her apartment anymore, she was in his arms and it didn't matter where in the world she was in that moment because she was safe. Safe with him.

All that from a kiss.

She breathed a desparate little moan as his lips left hers.

"Ask me." he said, low and gravelly, enough to make her breathing hitch.

That was the deal on the table after all and he'd known it the moment she'd said "that depends".

"Will you come up?" she breathed.

He nodded against her forehead. 

" _I'd love to."_

_***_

She held his hand as she led him up to her apartment. The assent seeming arduously long and when they finally reached her door, she seemed to struggle with the keys, hypersensitive to the touch of Matt's hand on her lower back - just a little bit to low, and all of a sudden this whole thing was feeling insanely spontaneous and she was thankful for Matt's seemingly opposite reaction. He was different now, more relaxed and confident, he was the Matt only she knew and it was just him and her now - Alone. He had shut the door behind him and his hands were already at her waist as he pushed her gently up against the wall behind her.

Karen found her hands quickly heading down downwards grasping the curve of his ass - _God_ how she had longed to get her hands on it, she felt Matt smile as he kissed her neck.

"I knew you had a thing about my ass" he murmured smugly. 

"Doesn't everyone." she managed to tease between ragged breaths. "I need... this...off" she added, tugging at his shirt as he began to feverishly peel open the buttons.

"Anything for you Miss Page."

He broke the kiss to peel the shirt from his arms tossing it haphazardly onto the floor and there it was. 

_That fucking body_.

She ran her splayed hands over the planes of abs and chest, the warmth of his skin under her palms was intoxicating - the scars, some familiar, some not, and yet they somehow made her crave him even more. A thought crossed her mind followed by a pang of guilt at the scars that were there because of her - for her, and she felt him moving down - enough to distract her from that dark place, his hands firm at the back of her thighs lifting her up in a moment like her weight was nothing. He moved swiftly towards the bedroom, dropping them both down onto the mattress with a roughness that caught her by surprise, making short work of the zip on her dress albeit awkward to remove while lying down but helped by a carefully placed hand on her ass that allowed him to slip it down her legs along with her underwear. Karen allowed her eyes to finally focus on his waist where it was obvious the fabric of his pants was straining.

She was absolutely sure Matt could sense her excitement and he did a poor job of hiding his smirk. She felt her cheeks redden like she'd been caught looking at something forbidden, something that she'd reserved only for her fantasies and now he was on his knees in front of her, writhing open his belt with such an urgency it made the ache between her thighs almost unbearable.

" _Fuck_ " she mouthed, as his cock sprang free of its confines, the view was better than she could ever have imagined and she found herself slipping a hand between her legs as she watched him step out of his pants.

Matt made an appreciative sound, stroking himself briefly to the sound of her fingers teasing her slick center. She was so wet for him and _fuck_ , he wanted her - _craved_ her - he crawled over her body, his lips at her mouth again while he explored every curve, taking in her velvety soft skin, his hand soon replacing hers, teasing her clit as she moaned below him until the temptation to replace his fingers with his cock became to much and Karen's world was suddenly narrowed down to just this. This singular moment. Her hands gripping his back and the curve of his ass- her whole body tingling with the feeling of him slipping inside her, her head so full of heady dizziness she could barely even open her eyes and she really could have been anywhere because there was nothing that could ever compare to this - this fullness, this scolding heat created by the two of them - like a wave of euphoria, satisfying the most intense, insatiable craving.

Words full of needy praise fell from her lips like as he pressed her against the sheets and he repaid her in kind with open mouthed kisses over her breasts and jaw, moving his hips in rhythm and- 

_Oh shit_. 

He was good at this. She knew he would be. Since finding out he was Daredevil the thoughts that would drive her hand between her thighs at night had only gotten more sinful - the thought of what a man with enhanced senses could do to a woman in the bedroom. She knew then they would have to forget about taking this slow, the intensity was to much. Matt's hand was through her hair, turning her head to the side to lap at where her pulse thudded loudest.

" _Fuck_ you feel so good" he said roughly into her ear, and what a turn on - to hear him coming apart for her - fighting to hold it together for her -then his hand was under her ass and he had tipped her hips up to that _just_ _right_ angle and she was suddenly crashing - crashing towards her release and he was driving his hips into her hard, drunk on the sound of her body coiling up towards ecstasy - panting his name like a chant.

" _Matt don't stop_ \- " and he wasn't going to, not a chance. He felt her clench around him sending him over into his own release shortly after, growling her name into the nape of her neck as he came. She was certain his fingers would leave bruises where they dug into her hips and she would cherish them for days and days to come.

They lay beside one another, exhausted and content. It was difficult to think of words so they just laughed instead, a giddy breathless laugh stifled by their lips pressing together again.

"Karen" he said, as he kissed her -

_"I love you."_


End file.
